


Farewell

by NaughtyLokiStories



Series: Prisoner Loki [5]
Category: Loki - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, I'm Sorry, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Pre-Thor 2, Prisoner Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-11 00:16:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5606365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaughtyLokiStories/pseuds/NaughtyLokiStories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You spend Loki’s final days in prison with him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Farewell

“I overheard something that might interest you my Lord,” you say happily to Loki brushing his hair.

“Oh?” he questions. 

“I was in Jane’s room earlier today. I wanted to see if the rumors of her being so far along were true. She’s only supposed to be three months pregnant but she looks like she’s five months,” you reveal.

“So the future king of Asgard was conceived a bastard,” Loki says chuckling, “But that is old news, tell me, what did you hear?”

“Well, when I went Jane was not in her room. I started to leave but I heard her and Thor arguing outside the door, so I hid in her armoire,” you say, the mischief in your voice evident. “I couldn’t hear everything but from what I could make out, Thor wants to release you from prison.” Loki remains silent at your words as you continue to brush his hair. Suddenly, he raises his hand commanding you to stop. You sit there in awkward silence wondering if you should leave him to his thoughts.

“There is only one reason why he would release me,” Loki says startling you, “To defend Asgard.”

“But there are no known threats to the realm my Lord,” you say, now worried.

“That is not entirely true,” Loki says barely above a whisper.

At first, you had felt overjoyed at the possibility of Loki being freed; but now, you feel sick to your stomach. If Thor was releasing Loki for this reason, it was a threat like never before seen. You don’t want to lose Loki again, not like this. You had gotten use to having Loki all to yourself, his attention occupied by nothing but you for the past seven months.

“Come, let us talk of happier things. There is no point speculating,” he says smiling with empty eyes. You wrap your arms around him burying your face in his neck. You have never seen him look like that before and it absolutely terrifies you.

One Week Later

For an entire week you waited on Loki with dread. You knew it was only a matter of time before Thor came to recruit him. There was a thickness in the air when you were around him, you could cut the tension with a knife. Both of you knew the inevitable would happen, it was only a matter of time.

Finally, on the seventh day, Loki says the words you have been dreading, “Thor visited me today.”

“What did he have to say?” you ask curtly already knowing the answer.

“It is as I thought, he needs me to help defend the realm,” he says not looking at you.

“I assume you are going to help him?”

“I do not have a choice, what Thor wants Thor gets. It has always been that way.”

“When do you leave?” you ask on the verge of tears.

“Three days,” he says.

Unable to hold back your emotions, tears start running down your cheeks. Three days? That’s it? Three days until he walks out of my life again, most likely for good this time, you think to yourself, the tears falling faster. 

“Hush now,” he says sternly, wiping your tears away, “There is some good news, Thor knows about us.”

“He does? How is that good news?” you ask.

“The marks I left on you after Thor’s and Jane’s wedding night and your constant blushing at their mention, it was not hard to put the two together,” he says smirking. “Thor thinks you are good for me, he has agreed to let you stay with me for the remainder of my time.”

“Here, in the cell? He won’t even give you a proper bedchamber? Does he distrust you that much? He must be truly desperate to ask for your help.”

“Has my little whore grown tired of displaying herself for my glass walls?” he asks smirking, failing to lighten the mood. 

“And what about when you return? What then?” you question. Loki remains silent. “You’re not coming back are you?” you say now openly sobbing into your hands.

Loki pulls you into his arms, “Do not dwell on such things, let us enjoy these last days together.”

“Don’t say that,” you say crying into his chest. In your heart you know he is right, there is no use crying over it, what is done is done. You should be trying to enjoy these last seventy two hours with him but you can’t, you simply can’t. How can you enjoy your time with him when you know he is waiting to go to his death? And for what, a brother that never respected him? A brother who turned his back on him? Why should Loki die for Thor, you think bitterly to yourself. “It’s not fair, it’s not fair. These past seven months have been the happiest of my life and now Thor is going to take you away from me,” you manage through your sobs.

Loki places his hands around your face gently pulling you towards him. His tongue licks your lips tasting the saltiness of your tears before kissing you. You kiss him back weakly as fresh tears spring to your eyes. You are going to miss kissing him, miss feeling his weight on top of you, miss the desperate needy thrusts as he slams into you. You’re going to miss the talks with him, miss making him laugh, miss sharing your meals with him.

You stay like that for the rest of the day, numbly curled up against Loki, your tears coming in waves as he holds you to him trying to comfort you. Your only measure of time is a servant bringing you and Loki dinner. You eat in silence too tired to cry anymore. Drained and emotionally exhausted from the day, you lie down next to Loki in bed realizing tonight and tomorrow will be the only times you ever get the chance to sleep in his arms. You press your body against his trying to get as physically close to him as possible before drifting off to sleep. 

The Next Day 

Rolling over in bed, eyes still closed, you search for Loki. Finding him missing, you panic, had Thor lied and already taken him away? Snapping your eyes open, you spot Loki at the foot of the bed watching you.

“Good afternoon. Are you feeling better? You slept half the day away,” he says smiling. You curse to yourself, only seventy two hours left with Loki and this is how you spend them? Why didn’t he wake you? You reach for Loki pulling him back into bed with you. This is all you want for the next forty eight hours.

You wrap your arms around his head stroking his long hair, “I’ve been thinking,” you say. Last night while you were eating you had a moment of clarity. “This doesn’t have to be the end of us.”

Loki looks at you confused, “What do you mean? I do not think I am allowed to take you with me.”

“I want you to get me pregnant. I want to conceive your child,” you say calmly. Loki looks at you stunned, lost for words.

“That’s impossible, I cannot do that,” he says sadly.

“Can’t or won’t?” you challenge him.

“You know not what you ask,” he says. “I do not know what the child will look like, half Jotun half Human…” he tails off.

“I don’t care what the child looks like, it will be a part of you, that’s all that matters,” you plead.

“The child will be even more despised than I am. It will be considered a half breed, an abomination,” Loki says spitting the last word out.

“You can put a spell on the baby, like yours, to look Aesir. Or if it’s too soon you can teach me the spell and I can do it,” you say desperate to convince him.

“And rear it how I was, raised by another man, lied to, never to learn of their true identity,” Loki says bitterly.

You are genuinely hurt by his words, “You think that little of me? You think I would replace you with another man? You think I would not tell a child about their own father? You forget you are not the only one who is adopted Loki. If you are so worried I will be the kind of parent Odin was to you, use that as motivation and come back to me alive. Help me raise the child, be the father you never had,” you finish, framing his face in your hands.

“I’m sorry, I do not know why I said that. I know you are loyal to me and would not betray me like that,” he says before kissing you.

You kiss him back before returning to pleading for a child, “You have legitimate concerns Loki. A woman is begging you to impregnate her on the eve of you going into battle and no one knows if you will return. Please Loki,” you voice breaking, “Give me a child, let me conceive. The child will know of its father, and if you do not return to me, at least you will live on in the child.”

Loki exhales slowly, “Fine, I will do it. I will give you a child and the spell to make them appear Aesir.”

The tears filling your eyes now are from joy, not sadness. “Thank you Loki, thank you, thank you,” you chant hugging him in a tight embrace. Loki rolls you over pinning you to the bed wiping your tears away.

“As this is our last time together, I will make it one to remember,” Loki says starting to remove your clothing.

“I remember all our times together, they’re all special to me,” you say, pulling his shirt off and running your hands down his pale chest for the last time. Loki leans down kissing you, getting lost in the sensation, trying to memorize the feeling of lips against yours.

“But this time is the most important as you will be with my child by the end of it. I think this occasion deserves something extra special… As I recall we have yet to fulfill your threesome wish. Now is as good a time as any,” he says conjuring a clone and turning it into his female form. She lies down next to you grinning.

You look at her, then look back at Loki, “I don’t know what to do,” you confess embarrassed.

“Do what feels natural to you, or do what you want. This is your last time with me after all,” Loki reminds you kissing you on the cheek.

“Well, she should probably get naked,” you say blushing.

“Do it,” Loki commands rising off of you, pulling your skirt down as he goes.

“What?” you question.

“Strip her, I want to watch,” he says sitting back on the bed as a rush of excitement wash over you.

“Yes, my Lord,” you say as you and Lady Loki rise to your knees facing one another. She watches you with a simple smirk on her face. She is mirroring Loki’s clothing, a simple roughly spun green shirt and black pants. Pulling her top off, you reveal her large pale breasts, fighting the urge to caress them. While Loki did tell you to enjoy yourself, you still feel the need to please him and he only told you to strip her. Somewhat awkwardly, you get her pants off when Loki lunges forward grabbing the clothes and throwing them off the bed. It is only then that you notice Loki has removed his own pants, his cock semi hard. “Now what, my Lord?” you ask him.

“Kiss her,” he commands. You comply, kissing her gently on the lips before pulling away. “No,” Loki say, “Kiss her more intensely, like how you usually kiss her.” You can feel your arousal starting to grow. You lean against her body, your breasts rubbing deliciously up against hers. Your tongue snakes out of your mouth licking her soft lips before catching her bottom lip with your teeth biting it. She parts her lips softly moaning as you dive your tongue into her mouth. As she allows you to explore her mouth you hear Loki call out, “Touch her.” You know you should ask him ‘how’ but your instinct and growing lust take over.

You wrap an arm around her waist bringing her even closer to you. Your other hand latches onto her heavy breast squeezing it roughly as your mouth continues to attack hers. You start to feel a dull throbbing in your clit wishing that either Loki would touch you there. You pinch her nipple making her moan softly against your lips. You tug on it harshly making her gasp with pleasure; it’s one of your favorite sounds. Backing away from her, you leave a small space between the two of you. Taking her other nipple between your fingers you pinch and roll them simultaneously making her hips start to buck ever so slightly. Suddenly, you tug on them towards you, pulling her into another kiss. She moans loudly, her hands gripping your backside, her fingernails digging into your flesh. Your tongues fight for dominance, each of you pulling and tugging at each other’s bodies.

A low, deep moan fills the air. The two of you pause turning to look at Loki. He has his cock in his hand alternating between rubbing his tip and stroking himself. If you thought you had been aroused before… You need one of these Lokis to touch your clit, if only to ease the painfully intense throbbing.

“Like what you see?” Lady Loki asks smirking wickedly at him.

Had Loki had ever done this before with two female clones, you wonder.

“Do not stop,” Loki growls out. Lost in staring at Loki touching himself, you jump feeling Lady Loki sliding down your body. Watching her, her mouth stops directly in front of your chest. She sticks her tongue out barely making contact with your nipple. You make a small, whimpering pleading noise. She licks it gently before licking around it bringing it to a stiff peek. She flicks your nipple with her tongue over and over again all the while keeping eye contact with Loki. You aren’t sure who she is teasing more, you or Loki. As you feel her lips close around your nipple sucking on it, you reach for her chest but she moves out of your reach. She bites around your nipple licking it trapped in her mouth. Just when you think you can’t take anymore, she releases you from her mouth moving further down your body.

She is on her hands and knees now, her face barely inches away from your dripping wet sex when you feel your arms being pulled back and held behind your back. Loki presses himself against you, his cock rubbing between your folds. You moan out loudly, bucking your hips as you feel Lady Loki’s tongue against your clit. If it had not been for Loki holding your arms together you would have toppled over from pleasure. She runs her tongue along your nub only making it throb harder. Suddenly, you feel Loki push past your lips. Looking down, you see his head just poking out from between your thighs. The odd sight makes you giggle loudly. You watch as Lady Loki takes his head in her mouth sucking on it. Your eyes widen in shock. It is arousing but… the more you watch the more jealous you become.

“Stop it!” you yell at her. She pauses, pulling herself away from Loki.

“Problem?” Loki questions.

“I don’t like her doing that,” you mumble.

“Is my little whore jealous?” he says nipping at your neck.

“I’m the only one allowed to suck your cock,” you say defensively.

“Is that so?” Loki asks amused. “And I suppose you are not going to let me fuck her either?”

“I am the one you’re getting pregnant,” you retort. Suddenly, Loki pushes you forward making you land directly on top of Lady Loki who is smiling at you. You feel Loki grab your hips pulling them up flush against him. He positions himself at your entrance before pushing himself inside you. You moan deeply, your muscles adjusting to him. He thrusts into you over and over again, fucking you into his clone. The momentum of his movements travels through your body into the clones; her body is shaking just as much as yours is. You grip her breast to steady yourself but to no avail. Loki continues slamming into you at an unrelenting pace, your walls tightening around him desperate for more friction.

“Oh Loki,” you groan out, the sensation almost too much for you. Loki doesn’t feel like he is going to be stopping any time soon. There is only one thing that could make this fantasy better. “Loki,” you moan out, “Give your clone a cock so I can suck on it while you fuck me.” Loki pauses in his actions considering your request. He pulls out of you leaving only his head in you, teasing you with it.

“You would not let my clone suck on my cock, why should I let you suck on hers?” Loki asks darkly as he thrusts into you shallowly. Your mind is a puddle of mush, how does he expect you to answer?

“I need it,” you whine out.

“You need it? You need cocks in your mouth whore?” Loki asks thrusting into you as deeply as he can. You snap your hips up meeting his thrust feeling yourself blush from embarrassment at the truth of his words.

“Yessss,” you hiss out, bucking against him.

“You are on your own, I will not grant your wish. You will have to find something else to fill your greedy little mouth with,” he says sinking his teeth into your back. You moan in pleasure and frustration resting your head on the clone’s chest. As Loki continues to fill you, you trail your hand to the clone’s sex, roughly rubbing her clit. She moans loudly pulling you into a kiss that almost takes your breath away. Breaking the kiss, you dip your mouth to her nipples sucking on them greedily.

Not as satisfying as Loki’s cock but it will suffice, you think. She arches her back allowing your fingers better access to her clit. As Loki thrusts into you, you can feel your muscles start to tighten; you know you aren’t going to last much longer. You tease her stiff nipples for a few more moments before working your way down to her sex. As you give her clit a light lick you feel her hands dive into your hair tugging at it. Your orgasm is right on the brink but you hold it off enjoying the sight of Lady Loki bucking and arching her hips at your touch. You lap at her juices as her hands pull you even closer to her. Your body is at such an angle that Loki’s powerful thrust hits you at your core, over and over again. The sensation soon proves too much. Unable to hold off your climax, you scream into the clone’s sex coming hard around Loki who is still thrusting into you. You are the only one to find release. 

Panting, you lay in Lady Loki’s lap while she runs her fingers through your hair as Loki applies gentle kisses along your body.

“Are you ready for more?” Loki asks you.

Now what, you wonder.

“Loki, change places with me,” he says to his clone.

“Of course Loki,” the soft voice of his clone replies.

This is too weird, you think, your brain starting to function again. 

The female is now at your feet with Loki sitting at the top of your head. You can only imagine what they have in store for you. Lady Loki spreads your legs sitting in between them starting to rub your clit is small circles. Throwing your head back, you arch you back still sensitive from your last orgasm. You find Loki is leaning over you grinning. He stretches his hands out settling them on your breasts. As Lady Loki rubs your clit, Loki teases your nipples rolling and pinching them between his fingers. You moan, writhing as the two work you at both ends. Loki is now on his knees hovering over you, his cock against your lips.

“Open up,” Loki commands. A shiver runs down your spine as you fight to repress a smile. Parting your lips, Loki slides his cock into your mouth. You moan around him trying to adjust to the new angle. You suck his cock as he thrusts in and out of your mouth, all the while Lady Loki rubbing your clit, your hips rising and falling. Suddenly, Loki’s fingers are on your nipples pinching them tightly. He pulls them straight up, high into the air making you arch your back. At that same moment Lady Loki slaps your clit. You moan loudly tightening your grip around his cock, your body in shock from the assault. Loki groans thrusting into your mouth hitting the back of your throat. You concentrate on your breathing as he pulls your nipples into the air and the clone smacks your clit again. Your body struggles to get away from them despite the arousal that is dripping from your sex. Lady Loki bends your knees sitting on your feet preventing you from moving. Gripping the bed sheets, your knuckles begin to turn white as Loki and his clone take turns thrusting and slapping at your various body parts.

As Loki pulls back, you taste his essence on your tongue. You suck on his head knowing he is close to climax. Loki moans your name as he bucks his hips slowly fucking your mouth, still teasing your nipples. Suddenly, Loki removes himself from you. You sit up on your elbows searching for him just in time to see him shove Lady Loki off of you. He pushes you back down straddling your hips wasting no time thrusting into you erratically; Loki is only moments away from climax. You look for Lady Loki finding her sitting across from you touching herself. Loki slams into you wildly, his long hair falling around him. His groans mix with the clones soft moans. You’re not sure who is more alluring to watch, Loki baring his teeth slamming into you or Lady Loki rubbing her own clit and rolling her nipple. You buck your hips meeting his thrust as moments later Loki comes deep inside of you, his hot seed coating your walls. 

Was that it, the moment of conception? Do you now have a little Loki, or a Lady Loki starting to grow inside of you? The three of you lay there together in bed, you sandwiched between the two Lokis. One would occasionally rub your clit while the other pinched your nipple sending delicious shivers of pleasure down your spine. You fall asleep like that, with Loki and his magic engulfing you.

The Last Day 

Waking up, you feel an instant dread. This is your last day with Loki and it will not even be a full day. Loki is leaving late in the afternoon so he and Thor can move under the cover of darkness. You move to get out of bed but Loki has his arms wrapped tightly around you. He nuzzles into your neck not wanting to let you go.

“A servant already fetched my clothing and I polished it while you slept. All that is left is for you is to bath me and learn the spell for the children,” Loki says.

“Am I pregnant already?” you ask in wonder turning to face him.

“I helped it along with some magic but yes, you are with child. I have given you twins, a boy and a girl,” Loki says rubbing your stomach lovingly.

“Oh Loki, thank you,” you say tears coming to your eyes as you cover his face with kisses.

“Come, we have work to do,” Loki says reluctantly releasing you from his grasp. The day has a somber mood to it; the time for celebrating is over. You bathe and dress Loki quickly, he is eager to teach you the spell. You are a quick learner; you easily memorize the words to the spell. Loki undoes his own masking spell revealing his Jotun form to you. You spend the next few hours practicing on Loki trying to turn him from Jotun to Aesir. You find the spell is more difficult to perform than memorizing the words. Finally though, you are able to change Loki’s appearance.

“I hope you do not have to use this spell. I do not know what the children will look like when they are born. Cast this spell on them as soon as possible but, tell them who they truly are,” Loki says squeezing your hands to his chest.

“Of course Loki, I promise,” you say.

“The spell can be broken by the touch of a Jotun. If this happens you will have to recast the spell again… you need to teach the children this spell,” he adds as an afterthought. “I am able to change my appearance at will now but I do not know if the children will have this ability.” Suddenly you hear the dungeon door open. One of Thor’s servants enters signaling it is time for Loki to leave.

You escort Loki through the palace; all eyes are on the two of you, the war criminal and his whore. Because of Thor, the entire court now knows of your secret romance. Reaching the door you see Thor who gives you a curt nod, it is time for final farewells.

“Loki,” you start, the tears freely falling down your cheeks.

“Hush,” Loki says wiping your tears from your cheek. “You must be strong now, for the children. Have you thought of names yet? I would like to know the names of my offspring.”

“I was thinking… the son should be named after the father and the daughter after the father’s mother,” you say smiling hoping he approves of the names. “Oh Loki, come back to me, please, come back to me alive. No matter what you have to do, no matter how long it takes, come back to me.”

“I will try,” Loki says gently kissing your hand. As soon as he is standing straight you grab his jacket pulling him into a passionate kiss. Loki returns the kiss smiling against your lips. “I will try,” he repeats. Rubbing your stomach, you watch as Loki leaves you joining his brother for the last time.


End file.
